A Day in the Park
by digimaniac-falkor3
Summary: While on patrol, Renamon meets an old.....acquaintance....


**A Day in the Park**

dm: it may not be the most original title, but it works.

Disclaimer: Renamon, Impmon, and basically everything else within the story don't belong to me.

**A Day in the Park**

Renamon was making her general patrol of the city, as Rika had requested she do every day. Yamaki had said that the digimon weren't likely to bio-emerge anymore, but Rika preferred being safe about digimon, and Renamon agreed, which is why she was walking through the park in the middle of the afternoon. She could have flitted from tree to tree in the shadows, like she normally did, but she felt the need for some real walking. Also, it gave her more of a chance to think about the present state of things. The tamers seemed to be growing up. Even Suzie, Ai, and Mako had matured a lot since getting their partners. Speaking of the twins' partner...

"Bada Boom!" A flame ran down at Renamon from a tree. She easily dodged it and turned to face Impmon, who had hopped out of the tree after his surprise attack.

"Hello, Impmon. What are you doing here?" Renamon could never manage the aloof personality she maintained around everyone else with Impmon. She always became as blunt as Terriermon.

"Oh, I'm just lookin' for a little fight, Foxy. Hows about it?" He grinned at the kitsune digimon that towered over him.

"I don't fight meaningless battles any more, Impmon. You should realize that by now."

"Hey, this wouldn't be meaningless!"

"Oh, really? What would the meaning of our fight be?"

"The meaning would be...uh...well..."

"I'm waiting." Renamon tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um...to see who the better fighter is, of course!"

"Why would I need to fight with you about that? I'm obviously stronger than you."

"No way, Foxymon! You need your partner to reach the mega level, while I can reach it by myself!"

"Not really. You made a deal with a Deva to become a mega, remember?"

"Hey, that was a long time ago! I don't need anybody's help to be a mega! I don't need any help to beat you, either! Bada Boom!" He threw a fireball straight at Renamon's face.

She jumped nimbly into the air and prepared a Diamond Storm. She was about to release it when she realized she could probably delete him with one attack, so she dissipated the attack. Of course, Impmon took advantage of her slight distraction and tackled her to the ground. Being about a third of her size, Impmon found it hard to maintain control over Renamon while they wrestled, but he managed it for a long time.

The fox digimon was surprised at how strong Impmon was. _He was never this strong before...Could his tamers have made that much of a difference?_ While she was thinking, Impmon managed to pin her.

"Ha! Take that, Foxy!" The imp smirked in her face.

"That is it!" Renamon rocked herself to get to her feet. However, since Impmon was basically sitting on her stomach, as she rocked back, Impmon fell forward.

As their lips met, their eyes widened. They sat for a few seconds, both too stunned by what had happened to move. Suddenly, Impmon jumped off Renamon like she was a hot potato.

"Blech! If that's the way you fight, Foxymon, then I never want to fight you again!" He yelled as he ran into the distance.

Renamon watched him run away, oddly saddened by his words.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The next day, Renamon was running through the park again. She thought about the day before as the park sped by her.

"Hey."

The small voice emerging from a tree stopped her quickly. The source of the voice dropped to the ground and revealed itself as Impmon.

"Oh. Hello."

"Um...about yesterday..."

"Yes?"

He looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean what I said. At the end." At this point he looked up into Renamon's face. "I wanna fight you every day if I can."

Renamon paused and thought over her answer. "...You know, I think I would, too."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

dm: and with this fic, i take the award for first renaimp on w00t! anyhoos, this was written cuz ive never even found another renaimp story. get to writing, people! ciao!


End file.
